


Art for Simulacrum by Badbastion

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: He's not Sam. But maybe he could be.





	Art for Simulacrum by Badbastion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badbastion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/gifts).



> Fic - https://badbastion.livejournal.com/43595.html
> 
> Credit for the Naughty Images goes to big_heart_june as always, because she is the most amazing at finding just the *right* image even before I know what to use it for! Created for Round 1 of the quicky_bang. It's a complete privilege to create artwork for one of the most talented artists in fandom, badbastion, honey, I do hope these are what you pictured, that they fit the flavour of your fic!


End file.
